Last Night
by hosikki
Summary: "Apakah aku bisa mempercayaimu, hyung ?","Aku mengijinkanmu untuk membunuhku jika aku tak menepati ucapanku, Jungkook". It's VKook/TaeKook. Oneshoot. RnR ?


_**Last Night**_

 _ **Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook**_

 _ **BxB! Angst, Romance**_

' _ **Hosikki'**_

– _ **Last Night**_

Taehyung menyeka saliva yang mengalir didagu Jungkook dengan ibu jarinya. Menatap Jungkook yang masih memejamkan mata denga penuh kasih sayang. Taehyung memindai seluruh wajah Jungkook, pandangannya berhenti tepat pada belahan bibir Jungkook yang memerah dengan luka kecil disudut bibirnya, dan Taehyung patut merasa bersalah akan hal itu.

Taehyung menyesal.

Terlalu banyak hal yang tidak Taehyung mengerti dengan apa yang sedang terjadi pada Jungkook. Salahkan Taehyung yang terlalu sibuk menunggu Jungkook; berharap Jungkook akan dengan senang hati menceritakan semua hal yang terjadi padanya, pada Taehyung.

 _Semuanya._

 _Apapun._

Tapi kenyataannya Taehyung tak pernah mendapatkan semua itu.

Pemuda yang lebih muda itu memeluknya, meletakkan kepalanya diceruk leher Taehyung. Deru nafas Jungkook membelai ceruk leher Taehyung; panas, memburu dan bergairah. Jungkook memeluknya dengan sangat erat seolah dirinya tak akan bisa memeluk Taehyung seerat ini esok hari. Jungkook terisak, dan ini pertama kalinya Taehyung melihat kelinci manisnya terisak, didalam pelukannya, dan juga karena ulahnya.

Taehyung tidak tahu, juga tidak mengerti. Awalnya dirinya tak akan menyangka jika akhirnya akan menjadi seperti ini.

Menyesakkan, juga menyakitkan; sangat.

Jeon Jungkook itu bagaikan bintang bagi Taehyung. Indah, gemerlap, selalu menghiasi malamnya, namun tak dapat ia gapai. Taehyung sangat ingin menggapainya, Taehyung sangat ingin menjadi tempat bernaungnya. Setiap saat, setiap waktu. Disepanjang hidupnya. Tapi nyatanya, Jungkook terlalu jauh. Terlalu jauh untuk ia gapai, setidaknya untuk saat ini.

"Hyung aku harus–"

Jungkook tak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena Taehyung lebih dulu membungkamnya dengan sebuah ciuman lembut dan hangat. Seolah Jungkook adalah barang pecah belah yang jika disentuh sedikit saja akan pecah menjadi berkeping - keping. Harus dijaga, dan juga harus ia dilindungi.

Lidah Taehyung menerobos masuk kedalam celah hangat Jungkook dan kembali beradu satu sama lain didalam rongga mulut Jungkook. Menginvasi seluruh rongga mulut Jungkook, tanpa terkecuali. Taehyung kembali menghitung setiap deretan gigi – gigi Jungkook yang tertata rapi walaupun Taehyung sudah terlampau menghafal jumlahnya.

Lampu redup yang bergantung ditengah – tengah dapur seakan mengolok mereka. Betapa picisannya drama yang tersaji diantara kedua insan manusia yang tengah larut dalam lumatan benda kenyal milik keduanya hari ini. Pun dentingan jam dinding seakan ingin berhenti, tak ingin mengecoh waktu berharga milik keduanya.

Seakan waktu ingin berhenti saja. Namun mustahil.

Taehyung menjadi orang pertama yang melepas pagutannya lalu menarik bibir bawah Jungkook dengan giginya tanpa mengurangi jarak antar bibir keduanya. Netranya memindai, bak scanner yang dengan detail menyalin semua salinan data yang memungkinkan untuk dipindai. Taehyung kembali menarik Jungkooknya kedalam pelukan posesif ketika pemuda itu menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang nampak kacau. Jungkook mengigit bibir bawahnya agar isakannya tak kembali terdengar, walaupun Taehyung terlalu peka terhadap suara sekecil apapun yang Jungkook keluarkan dari bibir mungilnya.

Taehyung menghela nafas berat. Mencoba untuk membuang kegelisahannya bersama dengan uap karbondioksida yang keluar dari saluran pernafasannya. Mengusap punggung Jungkook yang bergetar dan mengirimi Jungkook kecupan ringan bertubi - tubi dipuncak kepalanya. "Menangislah jika kau ingin menangis, Jungkook. Hyung akan selalu ada disini, memelukmu, menjagamu, dan akan selalu seperti ini. Selamanya." Taehyung kembali merengkuh tubuh rapuh Jungkook kedalam dekapan hangatnya; semakin erat.

Dan setelahnya, tangis Jungkook pecah. Airmata Jungkook bahkan membasahi kemeja Taehyung. Jungkook tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana. Jungkook menyerah, Jungkook putus asa, yang Jungkook butuhkan saat ini hanyalah seorang Kim Taehyung. Kekasihnya.

Sejujurnya Jungkook ingin menumpahkan segala keluh kesahnya. Jungkook hanya ingin, Taehyung berhenti berpura – pura menjadi tegar dihadapan semuanya. Jungkook tahu Taehyung terluka. Netra pemuda itu dapat menjelaskan semuanya.

"Hyung, apa kita harus pergi ke London menyusul Hoseok hyung dan tak pernah lagi kembali ke Korea ? Aku takut hyung. Aku takut tidak bisa menggapaimu lagi setelah malam ini berakhir." Untuk yang kesekian kali Taehyung menghela nafas beratnya.

"Kau berbicara seolah salah satu diantara kita akan lenyap saja, hey, itu tidak akan seburuk yang kau pikirkan" Taehyung mendaratkan kecupan bertubi – tubi diwajah basah Jungkook. Sedangkan Jungkook memejamkan matanya ketika Taehyung mulai menyeret bibir basahnya dari rahang menuju adam applenya dan menyesapnya pelan.

"Berhentilah seolah kau menerima semuanya hyung, aku yakin kau tidak akan semudah itu menerimanya. Kau mencintaiku, aku mencintaimu. Semuanya sudah jelas."

Taehyung terhenti dari aktifitasnya dan sama sekali tak menjawab Jungkook. Entah mengapa lidahnya menjadi kelu, pita suaranya tiba – tiba saja tidak berfungsi. Otaknya berproses membenarkan seluruh perkataan Jungkook. Taehyung marah, Taehyung kesal dan Taehyung membenci semuanya. Tapi semuanya sudah terlanjur terjadi, Taehyung tidak bisa berbuat apa – apa. Mengumpat sebanyak apapun tidak akan pernah mengembalikan keadaannya menjadi seperti sedia kala.

Taehyung hanya merasa jika ada yang salah dengan takdir mereka berdua.

 _ **\- Last Night -**_

Jam dinding di ruang tamu berdentang dua belas kali, dan Taehyung masih terjaga pada posisinya. Taehyung belum bisa berhenti berfikir. Mengulang setiap kejadian dengan teliti dan bertanya – tanya dimana letak kesalahan fatal yang ia perbuat hingga Tuhan begitu kejam memberikan skenario picisan ini padanya ?

Taehyung tersenyum kecil pada sang rembulan yang seolah mengoloknya. Menertawakan setiap inci penderitaan Taehyung yang sama sekali tidak terduga. Inginnya Taehyung menyela. Inginnya Taehyung lari dari semua hal picisan yang sedang dijalaninya. Tidakkah ini terlihat lucu ?

Ya, sepertinya memang sangat lucu. Buktinya, angin musim panas saja menertawakan mereka berdua malam ini.

Taehyung menoleh kearah Jungkook yang tengah terlelap didalam dekapannya. Tangannya terulur untuk mengusap helaian rambut Jungkook yang basah dan menutupi sebagian keningnya. Matanya memindai, kemudian berhenti pada beberapa _hickey_ yang tersemat pada leher dan pundak Jungkook yang tak tertutupi selimut. Taehyung tersenyum lalu menarik selimut tebalnya untuk menutupi tubuh Jungkook hingga dagunya.

Taehyung sepertinya harus berbasuh; walaupun ia tahu ini adalah tengah malam. Ia butuh mendinginkan kepalanya, dan mungkin guyuran air shower bisa menjadi alternatifnya. Lagipula tubuhnya juga terasa lengket usai melakukan kegiatan panas bersama dengan Jungkook beberapa jam yang lalu. Taehyung mengecup kening Jungkook lama sebelum beranjak dari ranjangnya. Mengambil kaos longgar miliknya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Taehyung menghembuskan nafas beratnya entah untuk yang keberapa kali setelah air shower membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Taehyung ingin melupakan masalahnya sejenak, tapi tetap saja tidak bisa. Berkali – kali ia mencoba untuk menerima semuanya, hasilnya gagal. Taehyung sadar, ia bukan lagi remaja labil yang masih sulit untuk mengontrol emosinya. Berbeda dengan Jungkook. Jungkook masih terlalu awam untuk memahami apa arti dari kata 'berpikir dengan kepala dingin' diusianya yang baru saja menginjak angka dua puluh. _Wah, kenapa jadi rumit begini, sih ?_

Empat puluh menit Taehyung menghabiskan waktunya dibawah guyuran shower. Mengabaikan fakta bahwa kakinya sudah terlalu lelah untuk berdiri lebih lama dikamar mandi. Pemuda itu keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hoodie abu – abu dan celana kain pendek yang membungkus hingga lututnya. Kembali merangsek pada selimut tebalnya dan kembali memeluk pemuda kelinci yang sangat ia cintai dengan erat. Ia ingat, bahwa ia butuh tidur dan mengistirahatkan tubuh lelahnya agar dapat menghadiri acara penting esok pagi.

 _ **\- Last Night -**_

Jungkook terbangun ketika cahaya matahari mengusiknya pagi ini, mengeliat pelan lalu menengok kearah jam digital yang terletak dinakas samping ranjang, kemudian mengeja dalam hati; pukul tujuh lebih dua puluh menit. Biasanya Jungkoook akan segera melempar selimutnya dan berlari kekamar mandi sebelum ia benar – benar terlambat pergi ke kelas paginya. Tapi sepertinya tidak untuk hari ini, dan mungkin hari – hari selanjutnya.

Jungkook lebih memilih untuk menenggelamkan tubuh telanjangnya kedalam selimut tebal lalu kembali tidur. Perasaannya masih kacau dan Jungkook mengumpat pelan mengenai mengapa pagi datang begitu cepat dan sebagainya. Jungkook ingat, hari ini sebenarnya masuk kedalam jajaran hari –yang seharusnya penting kedalam hidupnya. Tapi Jungkook tidak peduli. Persetan dengan hari penting jika akhirnya ia sendiri menderita.

Oh, jangan lupakan satu hal, Jungkook masih kecewa.

Jungkook mengerang pelan lalu menyentak selimut dengan kasar hingga selimut yang ia gunakan turun sebatas perutnya. Bolehkah Jungkook berteriak ? atau setidaknya meninju beberapa orang untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya yang tak berunjung ?

Jawabannya adalah boleh. Tetapi masalahnya tidak ada yang mau menjadi pelampiasan Jungkook, kecuali satu orang, Kim Taehyung.

Omong – omong tentang Kim Taehyung, sedari tadi pemuda itu duduk disudut ruangan dan mengamati Jungkook dalam diam. Tubuh rampingnya sudah terbalut rapi dengan setelan mahal berwarna gelap yang nampak apik dengan peragaiannya. Poni karamelnya terangkat keatas dengan sedikit sapuan wax menambah kesan sangat 'pangeran' sebagai embel – embel namanya.

"Sudah kesalnya sayang, sekarang segera bersihkan badanmu dan kita akan berangkat" Taehyung bersuara setelah sekian lama menyaksikan tingkah laku Jungkook yang tidak biasa itu. "Tidak akan pernah, kau sendiri saja yang berangkat. Dan jangan pernah mengangguku lagi" Jungkook kembali menarik selimut tebalnya. Jungkook tidak peduli dengan semua hal yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Yang Jungkook nantikan hanyalah selembar tiket pesawat yang tadi malam dipesankan Jimin untuknya.

Ya, Jungkook menelpon Jimin ketika Taehyung tengah berbasuh. Tekadnya sudah bulat dan Jungkook akan mengabaikan semuanya; setidaknya ia akan mencobanya.

"Tidak akan ada tiket pesawat yang sampai ditanganmu sebelum kau benar – benar hadir dalam acara hari ini Jungkook. Berhenti bertingkah seperti anak kecil dan ayo hadapi bersama" Jungkook tersentak, bagaimana Taehyung tahu kalau Jungkook memesan tiket pesawat hari ini ?

"Setidaknya hargai mereka dan berbicara baik – baik dengan mereka, aku tahu Jungkook itu adalah orang yang bisa kuandalkan, jadi tolong– " Jungkook terdiam, dadanya kembali terasa sakit. Bagaimana bisa Taehyung dengan mudah menerima semuanya, apakah Taehyung sudah tidak mencintainya ? apakah dirinya sudah tidak berharga lagi dimata Taehyung ?

"–bersikaplah sedikit dewasa" Taehyung menghela nafas kentara. "Aku mengerti apa yang kau inginkan, aku juga paham bagaimana perasaanmu. Tapi tolong mengerti Jungkook. Sekali saja, untuk kebaikan semuanya", Taehyung berjalan kearah Jungkook lalu duduk disisi ranjang. Mengusap kepala Jungkook dengan sayang dari balik selimut. "Setelah ini kita akan selalu bersama, tinggal didalam rumah yang sama, pergi ke universitas bersama, jalan – jalan, makan bahkan berbagi cerita bersama. Aku tidak akan pergi, aku tetap berada disisimu selamanya, menjagamu, melindungimu, mengayomimu dan akan tetap seperti itu selamanya. Percayalah padaku" Taehyung lagi – lagi menghela nafas; entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Taehyung terlalu lelah untuk menghitungnya.

"Mari kita melihat orang tua kita berjalan dialtar bersama. Melihat senyuman tulus yang mengembang diantara mereka, dan larut dalam suasana bahagia bersama dengan mereka. Kita akan menjadi keluarga Jungkook, dan kita tidak akan pernah terpisah sampai kapanpun. Selamanya." Taehyung mengusap matanya yang berair, kemudian tersenyum ketika melihat Jungkook membuka selimutnya. "Apakah aku bisa mempercayaimu, hyung ?" Mata Jungkook berkaca – kaca, siap menumpahkan liquid bening yang dihasilkan oleh kelenjar airmatanya. "Aku mengijinkanmu untuk membunuhku jika aku tak menepati ucapanku, Jungkook" Taehyung mengucapkan kalimat finalnya dan dibalas anggukan lemah dari Jungkook.

"Aku akan mencobanya, hyung."

 _ **-END-**_

 _ **P.S :**_

Astaga, apa – apaan ini T^T, buruk sekali. Aku nggak tau nulis apa, ini ngalir gitu aja. Niatnya mau nyelesaiin sama input audio FMV untuk Darkest Side, eh malah kebablasan gara gara nemu video Vkook Moment, parah banget ya. Bang Jehop, maafkan Hosikki ya.. Heuhheu.. O iya, bacanya sambil dengerin Jungkook nyanyi Sofa coba, pasti rada ngena. Hihi

Udah gitu aja deh. So, selamat menikmati story abal – abal ini. RnR bila berkenan. Terimakasih.


End file.
